Chemistry Items
Items Grenade A grenade assembly is the bread and butter of a chemist, from super cleaning grenades, to explosive grenades, always look for timer/ igniters to attach to grenade shells. Dropper For quick application of a chemical to some one, usually for self defense. Also good for transferring single units of silicate and thermite to your "splashing" beaker. Ether and acids can be rapidly applied to people with this tool. Science Glasses Standard eyewear for the chemist, protect the eyes against chemicals. Also allows you to see what chemicals are in a container. Pill Bottle This little container can hold 14 pills or patches. Make sure to label it to remember what it contains. file:bottle.pngBottle Especially made for holding liquids. They can be made by a chemist from a beaker and are mostly used to fill syringes. A bottle holds up to 30 units of liquid. file:beaker.pngBeaker Useful for mixing in, or for splashing chemicals with. This is a container specifically for holding liquids. They are most commonly found in Medical and Chemistry Lab. It is ill-advised to splash whatever you find in a beaker onto your face and neck, or if possible, to inject it straight into your veins with a syringe. Standard glass beakers hold 50 units of liquid. Large beakers hold 100 units. Syringes A syringe is a container especially used for holding liquids. They have two modes -- inject and draw. While in draw mode, a syringe takes liquids from other liquid containers such as bottles and beakers and even people 5 units at a time. While in inject mode it will push its contents 5 units at a time into a target, including other containers. A syringe can hold up to 15 units of liquid and will survive reactions happening inside of it in spite of appearances. They are most often found inside syringe boxes in the open around Medbay or in medical lockers or in Medical crates ordered from the Quartermaster. Medical dispensers also provide a number of empty syringes. Specialised pre-filled syringes can also found in medical kits, such as Charcoal, and Spaceacillin syringes are also in medical dispensers. Emptying charcoal syringes and filling them up with unstable mutagen and acid to inject with people is a good way to assassinate or incapacitate someone under the guise of helping them. 32pxPills Pills can be swallowed as a medical treatment, each one can contain up to 50 units of active chemicals. file:Chembag.pngChemistry bag The chemistry bag can hold up to 50 items, however it will only pick up pills, patches, bottles and beakers. You can click with the chemistry bag while holding it to pick up all items on the tile that it can hold for convenience. Machines file:Chem.pngChem Dispenser Contains 100 regenerating energy points. Each reagent you wish to use costs one energy point. It remains on during a power outage, though it will not recharge points unless it is receiving power. This machine provides the chemist with most of the raw materials to ply his trade. It has 100 units of energy, and each chemical created uses one energy unit. The energy replenishes at about 1 unit per minute. The machine needs a container to dispense chemicals. Beakers, bottles, glasses, buckets, and even milk cartons can be used to operate the machine. Chemicals produced See Guide to Chemistry. file:ChemMaster.gif ChemMaster 3000 Separates, bottles, and makes tablets out of the chemical you loaded inside. Just select the amount of each chemical you with to work with. Ejecting a beaker while working on a chemical will make the chemical go to waste. You can only make 50 unit pills, and 30 unit bottles this way. Reagent Grinder Grinds, crushes, liquefies and extracts reagents from materials placed into it. If there is a significant reagent associated with the item, the Reagent grinder will distill a pure sample inside the collection beaker. Works on: * Refined sheets of mined minerals (plasma, gold, uranium, bananium, and silver) * Grown foods (bananas, liberty caps, corn, carrots, and chilies) * Other grown items (nettles and death nettles) ChemHeater Used to make chemical reactions by heating up the reagents.